


Dos Últimas Banderas [GTA V]

by snapebatch



Category: GTA V
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Roleplaying Character, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Jack Conway plegó muchas banderas en su vida, pero ya no más.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dos Últimas Banderas [GTA V]

—Súper.

Jack Conway levantó la vista de los papeles esparcidos por su escritorio, los ojos cansados y rojos luego de horas y horas encerrado entre café, humo de su cigarrillo y puro papeleo miraron con indiferencia al comisario en la puerta de su oficina personal. Ivanov estaba allí, el rostro serio y sucio con tierra y sangre seca. Conway frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de asco, viendo que el uniforme del comisario no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¿Los atraparon?— había mandado a parte del cuerpo en busca de una organización que se había encargado de comenzar a vender explosivos en la ciudad, y si Ivanov estaba allí de pie, mal físicamente no estaba, así que no se preocupó. Ivanov asintió lentamente, pero no se movió de su lugar, apoyado contra la puerta cerrada de la oficina. Conway levantó las cejas, impaciente—. ¿Y? ¿Quieres una puta felicitación por hacer tu trabajo? ¿Quieres discutir _ese tema_ de nuevo?

—Conway— Ivanov se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo incómodo, y Conway vio el pesar en sus ojos antes de que volviese a hablar—, hubieron dos bajas.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Se alejó de su escritorio arrastrando su silla y sacó un cigarro con molestia. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Había enterrado a dos de sus chicos hace algunas semanas, y ahora otra vez. Otra vez, otra vez. Era algo que al parecer lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida. Jack Conway, el sepulturero. Prendió el cigarro con costumbre y le dió una larga calada, evitando ahogarse con el humo que inundaba sus pulmones con facilidad. Miró nuevamente a Ivanov y largó el humo luego de unos segundos.

—Nombres.

Conway se mordió la lengua con fuerza, evitando romper el escritorio frente a él. Si se levantaba de la silla posiblemente golpearía a Ivanov, y aunque a veces sí, no merecía un golpe en ese momento. Ivanov también sufrió pérdidas ese día, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Ahora, Conway necesitaba hablar con las familias y encargarse del funeral. Odiaba los funerales. Siempre traen malos recuerdos, pero entonces, toda su vida eran malos recuerdos. Respiró profundo. Pues bien, no iba a llorar sobre la leche derramada. Si no podía limpiarla, aunque sea podía ignorarla. Él era bueno ignorando cosas. Chasqueó la lengua alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volviendo a centrarse en Ivanov.

Ivanov estaba... llorando.

—¿Qué cojones?— susurró, viendo las lágrimas mojar la suciedad en las mejillas del hombre más joven y abriendo paso hacia el cuello. Ivanov apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y los brazos estaban tensos mientras los acercaba a su pecho. Conway había visto a sus chicos llorar varias veces, pero Ivanov era de los pocos que lograba contenerse ante bajas policiales. A menos que...—. ¿Quiénes son los muertos, Ivanov? No tengo toda la tarde para verte llorar.

Ya sabía lo que podía decir, pero no quería escucharlo. Si una de las bajas era Volkov, tendría que, además de preparar el funeral, encargarse de buscar a un comisario decente. Ivanov era uno, pero no podía todo él solo. Además, Volkov era su compañero; él, Ivanov y Volkov eran posiblemente los más capacitados en toda la comisaría, y ahora faltaba uno... Y era su culpa. No pudo proteger a Volkov y al otro caído.

Siempre era su maldita culpa.

Entonces, cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron de odio completo hacia sí mismo, Ivanov habló.

—Horacio Pérez y Gustabo García.

Tomó otra calada de su cigarrillo y asintió. Despidió al, sorprendentemente, deprimido hombre con un movimiento de su mano y se centró nuevamente en el papeleo frente a él. Ahora había más, entonces, cuando tendría que explicar qué hacían dos agentes de tránsito en una misión de organización. La mierda que le faltaba sinceramente.

Esos dos imbéciles ni siquiera muertos dejaban de ser un problema, al parecer.

*** * ***

Hasta que dejaron de serlo.

No había pasado ni siquiera tres días cuando los únicos imbéciles que lo molestaban eran Segismundo y Manuel, y sinceramente estaba a punto de cometer asesinato hacia ellos. No los aguantaba, pero si los alejaba, si les decía que ya no les interesaba la mierda de información que le daban esos malditos sapos, ya no tendría a nadie que lo molestase tanto. Y no podía darse el lujo de perder eso. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en que _en realidad_ ya no había un imbécil con cresta que no dejaba de sentarse en la silla de su oficina o de pedirle una puta placa, o de que ya no había un idiota que le encantaba vestirse con trajes de mierda que se creía un puto _peaky blinder._

Ya no había más tío Tom, ya no había más "papu", ya no había nadie que le trajera _algo_ de información relevante, ya no había nadie que dijera mal su cargo, nadie que se atreviera a pedirle algo sin miedo real a recibir un golpe por su parte. Nadie le exigía dinero por su trabajo, nadie lo hacía ir y venir de un lado para el otro sólo porque no sabían cuidarse a sí mismos, nadie lo había llevado al punto de tener un maldito infarto nuevamente.

Conway entonces, estaba solo.

El entierro sería el sábado, y al estar en miércoles, Conway aún tenía tiempo para preparar el discurso que daría por sus bajas. Había buscado a la familia, pero los únicos que habían confirmado la asistencia al funeral habían sido los amigos que Conway sabía que tenían en la ciudad.

Así que, al parecer, ellos también habían estado solos. Cómo él.

No. Conway siempre estuvo solo. Gustabo y Horacio se tenían el uno al otro.

Mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación, Conway pensó en si realmente podía quedarse en la cama todo ese día. No quería ir a comisaría. Ivanov y Volkov ya estaban allí, y no serían comisarios si no pudieran hacerse cargo de los problemas menores sin él. Su móvil de trabajo no había dejado de sonar desde la madrugada, pero no lo había ni siquiera tomado de su mesa de luz. Su móvil personal, por otro lado, sólo había recibido un mensaje por parte de Volkov, y no lo había leído.

Anteriormente, siempre había un maldito mensaje o llamada perdida de alguno de los dos imbéciles de confianza pidiéndole ayuda, dinero o una puta paja.

Había una hoja en blanco y un lápiz a su lado en la cama, y sinceramente no sabía cómo empezar, cómo seguir y cómo terminar el discurso. Era un discurso, uno de despedida. Lo había hecho muchas veces, muchísimas veces como para contarlas, pero no podía escribir ahora mismo. No tenía nada en mente. Estaba... vacío.

Era nada.

Era nada, y como era nada, podía serlo todo.

Se animó ante eso y se levantó de la cama. Se puso su mejor traje, su mejor corbata. Agarró su placa y su arma, la hoja y el lápiz, y se dirigió hacia el salón de su casa. Quería un café, pero el sábado debería decir un discurso, y tenía que empezar ahora. Quería ser profesional, de verdad, pero tenía tanto que decirle a esos desgraciados y esa era su oportunidad, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Si pudiera hacerlo, hubiera sonreído.

*** * ***

Era nada.

Era nada.

Era nada.

Nada.

Ese era su mantra desde el miércoles al sábado. Era nada, sentía nada, respiraba nada. Nada. El día era lluvioso y la ciudad era bastante tranquila. Conway bufó: el día era exactamente lo contrario a lo que eran Horacio y Gustabo en vida. Dos cajas cerradas de madera oscura estaban siendo enterradas en tierra mojada y Conway escuchaba a su alrededor llantos que trataban de ser silenciosos. Emilio Escobilla no le quitaba la vista de encima, y le divertía saber que había alguien más que lo culpaba por éstas dos muertes.

El discurso de Conway había sido largo, le había tomado horas terminar de escribirlo, se había desahogado todo lo que no pudo los últimos meses, y se había sentido satisfecho.

—Descansad— había dicho únicamente.

Eso era lo que él quería hacer. Descansar.

Era nada.

El Audi (negro, ya sin luces de neón violetas) no se había movido del estacionamiento privado de la comisaría. Conway no había dado ninguna orden de deshacerse de él, tampoco había dicho nada sobre conservarlo. Nadie había preguntado, nadie quería deshacerse del coche.

Era nada.

Superintendente. Jefe. Señor. Oficial. No papu, no tío Tom, no viejo. Ni siquiera "corbatitas".

Era nada.

Nadie a quién salvar de la cárcel, a quién salvar de problemas imbéciles con la ley.

Era nada.

Los pelícanos ya no volaban. La cena había enfríado. El elefante había muerto.

_Quería_ ser nada.

Horacio y Gustabo. Gustabo y Horacio. Le habían salvado una vida, lo va a recordar hasta el fin de su vida, luego de que ellos mismos casi se la quitaban por el estrés que le causaban. Habían matado por él y lo habían salvado, a pesar de que en realidad no se lo había merecido. Conway era una completa mierda con todos, y Horacio y Gustabo se habían llevado una de las peores partes.

Horacio y Gustabo eran buenas personas, con sus cosas, pero siempre trataban de ser buenas personas. Las bromas se les iban de la mano, y hacían cosas sin pensar, pero Conway los consideraba de las pocas buenas personas que realmente había en la ciudad. A pesar del maltrato, habían decidido seguirlo a él y hasta traicionar a un amigo cuando lo creyeron necesario. Conway tenía muy en claro que esos dos habían dado mucho por él y por el cuerpo, pero se veía incapaz de darles la placa; eran niños en la ciudad, y siempre estaban en problemas, y apenas en su segundo día en la ciudad ya habían sido marcados por una familia aparentemente peligrosa, y el rumor se había esparcido como agua. Ellos mismos estaban rodeados de gente que los vendería por un cigarro, y eso había sucedido. Los vendieron, los buscaban, y Conway debía protegerlos.

Entonces, no les había dado una placa, pero necesitaba lograr que se mantuvieran a salvo mientras él no estaba allí, así que pensó que los chalecos antibalas eran un buen inicio.

No había servido. Los cajones enterrados eran meramente conmemorativos. Sus cuerpos se habían esparcido por todo el terreno descampado donde habían interceptado a la organización gracias una granada que habían lanzado hacia ellos.

_Necesitaba_ ser nada.

Volviendo del funeral, Conway se encerró en su habitación. Dos banderas más para la lista.

Dos banderas a su lista, dos menos en sus filas. Se prometió no plegar una bandera más. No lo haría.

Horacio y Gustabo. Esos dos imbéciles.

Esos imbéciles habían marcado un antes y un después en su miserable vida.

Los había abrazado. Llevaba más de dos décadas sin abrazar o ser abrazado. Pero entonces... entonces ellos lo salvaron, a pesar de que él no se lo merecía... Esos imbéciles que siempre lograban obligarlo a esconder una sonrisa con sus estupideces. Realmente, uno pensaría que siendo hombres adultos serían más serios, pero ellos dos eran unos verdaderos estúpidos.

Entonces, semanas después de dar el primer abrazo luego de décadas, estaba enterrando a esos mismos imbéciles. ¿Realmente, _realmente,_ se merecía eso?

Él... él realmente no quería perder a sus dos chicos.

Él ya no podía seguir así.

No quería seguir así.

Volkov haría un buen trabajo reemplazándolo, e Ivanov sería su buena mano derecha. Los dos hacían un binomio perfecto. Manejarían la ciudad lo suficientemente bien sin su presencia. Conway confiaba en ellos, en realidad.

¿Ellos lo extrañarían? Frunció el ceño mientras se acomodaba en el suelo junto a su cama. En otro momento, estar utilizando su mejor traje en el suelo sería un acto impensado por su parte, pero era un día de excepciones, aquél. Posiblemente no lo hicieran, a menos que les gustara ser insultados y menospreciados todo el tiempo. Oh, por supuesto que no lo extrañarían. Ellos irán al funeral por mera obligación policíaca y luego seguirán el día a día, agradeciendo la muerte del mayor imbécil de la ciudad.

Él los extrañaría, piensa, tomando su arma personal. Cargada, seguro quitado. Extrañaría a Volkov, a Ivanov, a Torrente... hasta al mismísimo Justin Bieber extrañaría si murieran. Extrañaba a Horacio y a Gustabo en ese momento, como no había extrañado a nadie en su asquerosa y maldita vida.

Maldito mariconetti, se dice, enojado consigo mismo mientras metía el cañón de su pistola en boca. Lo último que pensó antes de apretar el gatillo fue que, a pesar de que lo había negado muchas veces, esperaba que Gustabo y Horacio lo estuvieran esperando.

**Author's Note:**

> xd, al final después de ver tanto cariño (?) de conway hacia gustabo y horacio, sólo pude hacer esto ahre medis culpan😔😔


End file.
